The Anubis Circle
by Purple-Diamonds
Summary: Nina Martin a normal teenager living a happy life until her mother passed away. Orphaned she moves in with her grandmother who lives in Chance Harbor, a place that her mother had lived. There she meets Joy, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, and Jerome who accuses her of being a witch. At first she refuses to believe them but soon realizes the truth. Full summary inside.Fabina Peddie Moy Jara
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow readers. My story Paths Cross Once Again is on hiatus for now and if you can, please read it and feel free to suggest ideas. Anyway this story is based on the novel/series The Secret Circle. For those who do watch it or read the book, the following Hoa characters are going to play: **

**Cassie-Nina**

**Adam-Fabian **

**Diana-Joy**

**Faye-Patricia**

**Melissa-Mara**

**Nick-Jerome**

**Jake-Eddie**

**The other Hoa characters will be introduced later. Couples will be ended in Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Later Moy and Amfie. Minor Jabian and Neddie. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Summary: Nina Martin an ordinary teenager living a happy life, until her mother passed away from a 'accidental fire'. Orphaned and sad she moves in with her loving grandmother who lives in the town of Chance Harbor, a place that her mother had once lived. There she meets Joy, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, and Jerome who accuses her of being a witch. At first she refuses to believe them but soon realizes the truth and maybe finds true love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon, House of Anubis or The Secret Circle**

**The Anubis Circle**

**Prologue**

Nina was bobbing her head to the beat of the music. Then she suddenly heard a hoot which belonged to a car from behind which took over her car. She muttered to herself, ''really!'' She rolled her eyes at how impatient that person was. Her car then unexpectedly let out a loud noise and began to spin nearing the edge of the cliff. She then rapidly turned the steering wheel to try to turn the car away from the edge which she succeeded at. She let out a sigh, relieved it she didn't die and got out to find the cause of the incident. She saw that her tire needed to be changed. She let out a frustrated sigh because she didn't really know how to change a tire. She then looked around to see if there was any car around to give her a lift and noticed that the same car that took over her was still there. She called out "Hello… Could you give me-"the car then drove away. She breathed out "A lift?" She thought _who knows maybe I might be able to change it. You never know until you try._She took out her phone and hit speed dial.

"Hello." her mother greeted.

"Mum I got a flat." Nina said while taking the tire out of the trunk.

"Where are you?" Her mother asked.

"Close. "She placed the tire on the ground.

"Are you okay? Did you call triple A?" Her mother asked worried.

"I know how to change a tire mum." She said even though she didn't.

"I'm coming." Her mother said.

"That's a great idea. Take your car. Oh wait it has a flat." Nina replied sarcastically.

"Then I'll walk or catch a cab." Her mother said. The same car that took over Nina parked in her driveway.

"Like you know how to change a tire. I got it." Nina said.

"Well then I'll stand there and watch you do it, smarty pants." Her mother said jokingly.

"Honestly I got." She said.

Her mother said/asked "Nina? I can't hear you." The line started to break.

Nina said concerned " Mum? Hello" The line then got cut.

A man in a black coat came out of the car, which was parked in the driveway. He took out a water bottle and began to pour it around the house chanting words. Then suddenly water started leaking from the roof and Nina's mother Amelia started to clean it but more water began to leak. The man took out a match box and lit one which caused the stove to light on fire. Amelia then began to off the stove and then the man lit another match which caused even more fire. He lit another one which made the fire spread around the kitchen surrounding her. She turned around and slipped due to the water leaking from the roof. Her eyes closed for a few seconds. She gasped and her eyes opened immediately. She mumbled to herself "Nina." She crawled towards the phone and the man lit more matches causing the house to set on fire. He then threw the matches at the house and walked back to his car.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I know its short but next chapter will be longer. This is basically exactly what happened in the secret circle but next chapter is going to be different from it. If some of you are confused, when the man lit the match he was using magic that is why the stove and house got on fire and why water was leaking from the roof. Anyway questions arise. Who was the man? Was Nina's flat tire just a coincidence or was she set up? Review and you will find out. Until next time…**

**-Sibuna**


	2. Arrival

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Nina Martin an ordinary teenager living a happy life, until her mother passed away from an 'accidental fire'. Orphaned and sad she moves in with her loving grandmother who lives in the town of Chance Harbor, a place that her mother had once lived. There she meets Joy, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, and Jerome who accuses her of being a witch. At first she refuses to believe them but soon realizes the truth and also maybe finds true love. Fabina, Peddie, Moy, Jara, Amfie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nickelodeon, House of Anubis or The Secret Circle.**

* * *

**The Anubis Circle**

**Arrival**

**One Month Later**

**Nina's Pov**

I still couldn't believe it. She was gone…forever. I don't know what else to do but cry and that's all I have done. I know crying is not going bring her back but the only family left in my life is my grandmother. I was an orphan. If my grandmother wasn't in my life I would be sent to the orphanage. She is all I have left and I can't lose her. Maybe if I haven't gone out that night my mother would still be alive. Maybe that fire wouldn't have happened. Even if the fire was an accident and wasn't planned, I wish I could have done something about it.

I looked at the house or damaged house that I had once lived in. That is the last time I am ever going to see it. I felt tears stream down my face. I blinked a few times. I let out a frustrated sigh and wiped the tears with my hands. I have done enough of crying. It's time to move one. I got into my car and proceeded to my grandmother.

After an hour I passed a sign that says 'Welcome to Chance Harbor'. I finally reached my grandmother's house. I got out of the car and took out my duffel bag form the trunk. I opened the gate and admired my surroundings. It was beautiful. The front door opened and my grandmother came out with a welcoming smile.

She said loudly "Nina!"

I returned the smile and screamed "Gran!"

I ran to her and gave her a hug. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you to." I replied.

She showed me around the house and I learned a few things I hadn't known about mum. I then asked my gran surprising her,

"Why did mum never visit?"

She replied "Your dad had just had his accident when you were born and it was hard for her. She just wanted a clean slate."

I nodded my head even though I had heard this from my mother. They are hiding something and I'm determined to find out what it is.

I came out of the shower wearing a short robe. I looked out the window and saw across was also a window. There was a guy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes wearing his shirt unbuttoned showing his six-pack**. **He was hot but I was not looking for a relationship. I gave him a fake smile and closed the curtains. I took off my robe and put on a shirt. I looked up and saw through the window the curtains open. I turned around and went to the window to see that the guy was not there anymore. How did that happen?

* * *

I am going to Chance Harbor high school. I was busy talking to the principle.

"I am Mrs. Williamson. I knew your mother and if there is anything you need to help you with your transition here you let me know."

I found out that my mother was very special to her but something seems off about her. This town is really strange.

I stood in the middle of the hallway looking for my locker. Now know how being the new kid feels. I looked to my right and left and finally found it. It was locker 357. I felt someone starting at me and turned around. I saw a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked cute but like I said I'm not looking for a relationship. I turned the lock to my code and tried to open it. Nothing happened. It was still locked. Maybe I accidentally missed a letter or number. Then a girl with red-black hair and green eyes and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes approached me.

The red-headed one said in a creepy tone "So you the new girl. You're _very_ pretty"

She quickly glanced at my locker. She then said "Try again."

She then left. I tried opening my locker again and to my surprise it opened. Who was she? Then a petite brunette walked towards me.

She greeted with a smile "That's Patricia. President bad girl but you learn to love her and the other girl is Mara. She is the smartest girl I know. I am Joy Mercer. I am the drama queen of the school." I introduced myself "I am Nina Martin. I am the new girl."

She said "I know your grandmother. It's a really small town."

The bell rang. She quickly said "I got to run but everyone hangs out at the boat house after school. It's right on the water front. You can't miss it. So stop by and I'll show you around."

She then left. I smiled at her. She was very bubbly. I think we were going to be good friends.

* * *

I drove to the boat house/restaurant and went inside. I looked around for Joy.

I heard someone say from behind "You're Amelia's daughter."

I turned around and saw a middle-aged man "I am Nina Martin."

He said "I heard about the accident. I am sorry for your loss" He went to the counter and took out a Champagne bottle and poured it in a glass cup. He drank it.

I asked "Were you a friend with my Mum?"

He said "I was deeply in love with your mother but she chose your father. It was a big mistake."

He was half-drunk. I was a little taken back about what he said. Then the same guy with brown hair that I saw at school came. He told the half-drunk middle-aged man "What did we talk about drinking before supper?" He then ushered him away.

He said "I am Fabian Rutter. I presume you are the new girl."

I said with a smile "Yes that's me."

He said "How about you go take a seat and I will come and get your order."

I said "Okay." I then left and took a seat in a table for four people.

Then Patricia and Mara came and sat down.

Patricia said "You should totally make a move on Fabian. He is your type of girl."

Mara scolded "Patricia stop it."

She then greeted me "I am Mara Jaffrey. It's nice to meet you." We then shook hands.

Patricia said "I am Patricia Williamson."

I then said "I know. We kind of met."

Mara then said "I am sorry about your mum."

I replied "Thanks."

Patricia asked "What about your dad? Where's he?"

I said uneasily "He died just after I was born."

Patricia said with a grin "My father's dead to but I still have my mum. I presume you met her. She is the principle of the school. Don't let her smile fool you. She can be a real bitch sometimes. "

Well she calls her mother a bitch while I wishing mines was still alive. Now I know why Patricia is how she is. She gets it from her so-called bitch of a mother.

She then asked/said with a wide smile "So what do you think of Fabian. He is hot for nerd. Isn't he? Tell him I said his hot and I'll make sure your life is a living hell. He does go for the sad, delicate type."

I said with a frown "I think I'm going to go now."

**General Pov**

Mara asked Patricia "Do you think she knows?"

Patricia said with a smirk "I don't think she knows so let's give her push."

Patricia looked out the window and saw Nina going inside her car. She concentrated on the car and eventually it caught on fire and the doors were locked. Nina tried opening the door but it was stuck. She started screaming for help.

Patricia whispered "Nina you can do it. Just stop the fire."

Then Fabian came and tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. He concentrated on the fire and in a matter of seconds it was less vicious. He tried opening the door and it opened. He took out Nina and held her bridal style.

Nina asked him "I don't understand what happened." They were sitting on his car by the parking lot.

Then Joy came "Are you okay? What happened?"

Fabian then said "The engine must have blown."

Nina said "No that was something else. You saw it."

Joy then looked at the boat house and saw Patricia and Mara. She knew that they must have had something to do with it when she saw Patricia's smirk.

Nina said "I am calling my Gran."

Joy said quickly "No don't…Fabian can give you a ride home."

Nina said "No that's –"Joy interrupted her. "No it's okay. Fabian is my boyfriend. He is cool."

Fabian said "It's totally fine. I'll drop you."

Joy told Fabian "Okay I'll call you later." They then kissed passionately.

Nina starts to feel a something strange in her stomach. She rarely feels it. Why would she feel it? That feeling was jealousy.

* * *

Joy went to Patricia's house. She knocked on the door. Patricia opened it and then closed it but Joy put her foot in the way. Patricia rolled her eyes and went outside on the porch.

She asked rudely "What do you want?"

Joy accused her "What did you do to Nina's car?"

Patricia asked innocently "Why you assume it's me?"

She asked "Well was it you?" Patricia smirked in response.

She rolled her eyes "That was stupid and you risked exposure."

Patricia said "I was testing her. We all wanted to know. I didn't mean for the car to set on fire. That was her. Her energy connected with mines. Everything you said about the circle is true. She gives us more power."

She replied "That is why we need to be more careful. We need to learn how to control it. We agreed we were going to take it slow."

Patricia said "No you said we are going to take it slow. I just nodded. I never agreed to anything."

Joy said "We doing it my way."

Patricia said "I'm sorry but that ship has sailed."

Joy threatened "Do not test me Patricia."

Patricia took a step forward "I'm sorry could you repeat that. I didn't buy it. Did you?"

Patricia sighed and said "Goodnight Joy."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Nina asked Joy.

They were in a forest. They then finally reached their destination. In front of them was a deserted old house. Everything was either rusted or had a lot dust on them. They came up the stairs and entered a room. In the room they passed Patricia, Mara, Jerome, and lastly Fabian.

Jerome greeted Nina "Hi neighbor. I'm Jerome, also known as the guy from the window."

Nina asked "Okay what are all of you guys doing here? What is going on?"

Joy said " Okay this is going to sound beyond crazy but that fire yesterday…how do I tell you this …ummm …we different and you are different."

Patricia rolled her eyes "Come on!" She walked up to Nina and said "You are a witch."

Nina stood there stunned. How do you react when someone tells you that you are a witch?

Nina said "What?!"

Joy explained "Our ancestors were witches and so were our parents. We are the 6th generation circle. The generation before us was the circle of Ra. This circle forms Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, you and I. We are the Anubis Circle. We "

Nina said "This is crazy. I am out of here."

Patricia who was standing behind Nina held her back." You know deep down that we are telling the truth."

Nina replied "What I know is that you are crazy."

Fabian said" Patricia."

Patricia said "What? We can't just let her leave. She will go and tell her grandmother."

Mara said "Nina you can't tell anyone especially the adults. This has to be kept a secret."

Nina said "Ok I won't." Patricia let go of her and Nina took this as an opportunity to escape. She ran out.

Fabian said "I'll go after her."

* * *

Fabian called out after her "Nina, Nina wait please 2 minutes."

Nina stopped "What?"

Fabian said "Look I know that what we told you sound crazy."

Nina mumbled "That's an understatement." She said in a louder tone "Look I don't believe this, I can't believe this okay."

Fabian said "Then let me show you." He looked around and saw a leaf with a water drop on it. He had an idea. He picked it up

He told Nina "Hold this. Close your eyes." She gave him a look but just did it anyways.

He then said "Ok now concentrate on how your hand is connecting with the leave. Then how the leave is connecting with the water. Say a drop of water as light as air and keep repeating it."

She did that but nothing happened. She told him "I don't feel anything."

Fabian sighed and then held the leave causing their hands to make contact. "Try again."

They held the leave and chanted 'a drop of water as light as air' three times. The drop of water arose from the leave. They opened their eyes and Nina stood their speechless. They looked around and saw thousand drops of water surrounding them.

She asked "How are you doing this?"

Fabian said also shocked "We are. This has never happened before."

They hadn't realized how close they were until now. Their noses were merely touching. They leaned in and…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! This was supposed to be longer but I decided to make it two separate chapters. I know that I said in the previous chapter that this one is going to be different from the secret circle but because I cut it short it is almost exactly the same. I apologize for that and don't mean to copy. Next chapter will be different. Anyway will Nina and Fabian kiss? Will Nina finally realize the truth or will it be too late? Find out next time on The Anubis Circle. **

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
